Wrong Turn
placeholder Summary Full Text The Warden: '''The massive wolf lurched his head forward and clapped his jaws at the newcomers, teeth smeared in blood, mood turning foul in an instant. The Warden stumbled to her feet and yanked the half-breed back, out of the reach of the beast, which appeared to be chained. Her gaze dropped to the woman and she withdrew her consciousness instantly, wrapping it around herself and Akkey’s mind and solidifying it into an iron-hard barrier. They had obviously interrupted something. The smell and tingle of blood magic was heavy in the air. '''Merely an accident, she called out jauntily. We shall be taking our leave immediately, if you would be so kind as to let us depart. Frigga: '''“Oh sweetheart, but you’ve only just arrived!” she said merrily, shaking the hand that Eir had only just fixed. Frigga smiled, and said in a silky voice, her grey eyes piercing towards the half breed. , “You really must stay.” '''Akkey: '''Akkey stared up at the beast as the Warden pulled her away, her mouth suddenly dry and legs feeling like jelly. Oh gods, oh gods. Her eyes darted to the woman. She was friendly, gentle, welcoming. Terrifying. '''The Warden: I think not. Her blank face stared down the goddess boldly, and the demon balled her fists. But she knew they were severely outnumbered. To Akkey, she whispered, Another portal, open another one, quickly. She continued to keep her attention on the woman. We must not take advantage of your hospitality. That would be…unkind of us. She eyed the enormous wolf. Who is that? Who ''is ''that?! Akkey: 'Her hands were shaking from fright, and seeing the Warden unnerved shook her even more. She fumbled with the water, choosing a connection, any connection for the portal. Anywhere but here. ''Get out. 'Frigga: '''Frigga kept smiling ferociously, the light from the lantern illuminating it grotesquely. Suddenly she sped forward, smoothly over the floor. In an instant she was merely a few inches away from the Warden’s face, her hand delicately wrapped around her neck. The demon could feel her body vibrating from within. She stood there, her joints clicking, limbs violently rattling against each other. They could break any time. The goddess sighed, “Oh, you can’t leave now. Your great uncle just woke, little demon.” '''The Warden: '''Nalaagura gasped for breath, gaze slamming back and forth between the woman and the wolf. Great uncle? She recounted quickly back through her family line. ''…oh. '''We cannot stay, she said in a strangled voice. Release me. Fenrir heaved against his chains again, baring his teeth. “Demon…niece must…stay…break…” She looked up in confused terror at the beast. His amber eyes were hypnotic, entrancing, and yet filled with a fiery rage. “Bonds…Gleipnir…break…” Something told her that releasing this great-uncle of hers would be a very, very bad idea. No. No, we need to leave. Frigga: "How rude, your uncle has asked you a simple favour, yet you choose to go," She dropped the Warden on the floor, sniffing, feigning insult, "Fear not, little one. You will remain unharmed. For now." She glanced behind the Warden, then flicked her hand. Akkey gasped when the ground where she was suddenly heaved, bringing her to where the woman stood. "Do you know who I am, child?" the goddess whispered, uncomfortably close to her ears. Akkey could only shake her head, her voice failing her. "I am the All Mother, the goddess that wanted your dearest brother in law." She continued, still whispering mentally tapping at the barrier the Warden created. Useless little thing. She slithered in, breaking it and toying with her memories, her thoughts, slow, twisting, agonizing. Akkey struggled, whimpering. She felt violated, disgusted, “Get out. Stop it.” "Now, darling. I am only trying to help you. I would much rather kill you now, but the silly rules forbid me from doing so." she found a familiar piece in her mind, an aging rabbit half breed with soft brown hair and green eyes. The mother. She smirked, “No, I just need you to forget what you’ve done for a little while… this is rather an important secret, you see.” The Warden: '''Dizzy, the Warden collapsed to the ground and shakily got to her knees after the goddess released her, trying to clear her mind. A persistent buzz lingered among her thoughts and she shook her head irritably. '''Don’t…touch her… she panted, drawing her mind into a series of nasty hooks and sinking them into Frigga’s consciousness, trying to drag her out of Akkey’s memories. Let her go! Fenrir watched everything sharply, his tongue slipping in and out excitedly. The drooling water increased its flow, dripping down his neck and over his legs. He shifted until the Warden was trembling between his front paws, below his chest. Almost seeming to be grinning, he tipped his snout down until it was directly behind the tiny demon. “Big mind…for small…come…break…break me…come…” She fought off his voice, shaking and panting erratically. Frigga: 'Frigga shook it off, stopping only long enough to snap at the demon, her face dark with with anger, “You do not touch me in any way unless given permission, sweetheart. You think you can fight me? The only thing protecting you this moment is your alignment with Hel.” she spat out the name, sneering down at her as she struggled under the wolf, “That wretched woman. When the time comes, I will personally enjoy killing both of you.” She turned her attention back to the half breed and continued searching, slipping in between every nook and cranny. Aha, she finally found it. Everything from their arrival at Fenrir’s prison. ''This is all I can manage for now. She pulled it out with a snap, crushing it and letting it disappear. There was gasp, and Akkey looked at the Warden, eyes wide and pleading. Help me. But it was too late. Frigga dropped Akkey face first into the ground, “One finished. Although… it may be unnecessary. Who would believe a demon?” She stepped towards The Warden, “Still… we must be careful.” '''The Warden: '''She instantly went from offensive to defensive, arranging her mind into outward-pointing shards rather than hooks. '''Stay away from me! she hissed. I can call my brother. He is infinitely more adept at mind magic than either you or me. It was a huge bluff. She had no idea if the Archon was still near, or even if he would be able to triumph over Frigga’s power. Nalaagura pushed back as much as possible, shoving her every lance away from her memories. And even if you do, he can restore the memory later. Also a bluff. Frigga: '''She placed a hand on her cheek, ignoring her threats, amused, then quickly shifting to annoyance when she discovered what she had done, “Do be a good girl, please. Such a hassle if you put up those little spikes.” She reached out and took them down, one by one, slowly breaking down her defense, “I see no reason why I should let you keep this memory. It’s only a little thing, anyway. Just behave, darling. You know exactly what I can do to you, after all.” She showed her teeth, grinning. '''The Warden: '''The Warden growled wordlessly, attempting to strengthen her last delicate shield. Fenrir’s slavering jaws hung over her, Frigga stood smirking with her mind half inside Nala’s, and in the moment she could feel nothing but pure disgust and loathing. '''You…are…not…my…family. Frigga: 'There was a pause, then the goddess seemingly shrugged, “Alright then.” ''Snap. The last of the barrier broke, and Frigga was free to roam her mind. But she was annoyed. The filthy demon made her waste so much effort. She poked around distractedly, “Naughty children. Naughty nieces and nephews and great grandchildren.” She yanked at pieces unceremoniously, so much so that it was painful. It automatically deflected her. 'The Warden: '''Screaming in pain and rage, the Warden lurched forward and shoved Frigga mostly out of the way, clumsily tucking her hands beneath Akkey’s prone form. She was practically blinded by the roaring pain surging through her head. ''Don’tforgetdon’tforgetdon’tforget… '''Frigga: '''The Warden had taken advantage of the unexpected recoil and she stumbled back, hand still stinging, “You little brat!” she wailed, recovering quickly with a backstep, “Where do you think you’re going, darling?” '''The Warden: '''Turning slowly around, she stared wildly at Frigga. '''We’re leaving. Slowly letting herself fall backwards, with Akkey in her arms, she crashed headfirst through the portal, wrenching her mind from Frigga’s and praying to whatever gods were left on her side that it would lead to safety. The wolf’s howl rang through her ears and then there was nothing but darkness. Akkey Black: '''It was deadly silent for a few seconds before the Warden broke through the surface and dragged herself to the edge. The water trailed down her face and arms in rivulets, creating puddles on the cold ground. Gasping for air, she stayed on her knees, clutching the rabbit kind before looking up around her. She expelled a long breathe when she saw where they were. They had come up to the lake where they brought the scout back from Hel. '''The Warden: '''Coughing up water, she looked back down and ran her hand down the side of Akkey’s face. '''Akkey…wake up… There was a faint, terrible rumbling in the distance, and the sky was beginning to darken strangely. Looking back up at it, she desperately shook Akkey, reaching into her mind and feeding her energy, trying to revive her. Wake up! Akkey Black: '''Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, sitting up. “What… happened. My brain feels like it melted or something…” She gave a small shudder, as if her body still remembered what had happened, but she didn’t notice. She looked up around them in surprise. The connection she chose was for the lake, yes, but… “I swear the portal shifted before I fell in… did I just imagine it? We still came up here?” '''The Warden: No…no, there was a goddess and…well…there’s no time to explain. She avoided speaking of the event because she herself had holes in her memory.' We need to get back and warn the others.' Akkey Black: '''“A goddess? What…” she stopped squeezing water out of her hair and said hesitantly, “I thought you’re leaving? Now you’re going back?” '''The Warden: My place is with you. Nala helped Akkey to her feet. She desperately hoped it was not too late. Can you still create a portal back? 'Akkey Black: 'Akkey looked at her doubtfully, accepting the assistance. For some reason, the side of her face was tingling. Past experiences wanted her to refuse, but Greg, Grey and Warren’s words echoed in her mind. She took a deep breathe, hesitating for one more second, then nodded, “Yes.” The lake swirled once more, opening back to the Grounded Dungeon. Category:Events Category:Season 5 Category:Fenrir Category:Frigga Category:The Warden Category:Akkey Black